Drac-Cula
by HARUXITA
Summary: Harry despierta agitado por una perturbadora pesadilla. Pero... ¿Fue un sueño realmente?


Drac-cula

Tac… tac…tac…

El muchacho se removió en la cama y se tapó la cabeza con las cobijas.

Tac… tac… tac…

Los golpeteos en la ventana persistían insistentemente, pero el chico tenía demasiado sueño como para prestarles atención.

Inopinadamente los toques cesaron, aquello que los provocaba se esfumó en un estallido y reapareció en el interior de la habitación convertido en una columna de humo que se materializó en una esbelta figura completamente vestida de negro. El pálido hombre, más bien un adolescente, sacó una mano de entre la capa y, levantándola en una silenciosa llamada, torció sus labios en una lúbrica sonrisa. El joven mago escondido entre las sábanas se incorporó movido por una fuerza sobrenatural que lo atraía hacia la criatura.

Se bajó de la cama, al poner los pies en la alfombra entornó los ojos "aún estoy dormido" pensó, al mirar alrededor y ver que todo en la habitación, incluyéndole, estaba en blanco y negro.

La criatura repitió el gesto con su mano y el muchacho se incorporó, arrastrando los pies desnudos hacia ella, contra su voluntad. Absorto ante aquél rostro casi translúcido, esas facciones le eran muy familiares, pero no recordaba de donde las conocía. El cabello era platinado, al igual que los ojos de mirada intensa que le helaron la sangre.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, aquella mano le acarició la mejilla. El chico de la cicatriz alcanzó a emitir un leve gemido antes de perder la conciencia. Los rápidos reflejos de la criatura lo atraparon, tomándolo en sus brazos.

El moreno cuerpo empijamado yacía tendido en el suelo de mármol, sobre una fina capa de hojas secas, que crujieron cando despertó.

El vampiro se acercó, con la mano izquierda le levantó suavemente el cuello, inclinándole levemente la enmarañada cabeza. El chico entreabrió los rosados labios involuntariamente, lo que bastó para que una boca impulsiva se abalanzara sobre ellos. La gélida lengua del inmortal irrumpió en la cálida humedad. Ante asalto semejante el muchacho dejó escapar un quejido, se estaba congelando y esa criatura parecía absorber todo el calor de su cuerpo por medio de ese beso. Los poderosos colmillos arañaron el labio inferior sin perforarlo, dejándole la piel lastimada y dos líneas rosadas en ella.

Con la uña del pulgar la criatura examinó diestramente el cuello hasta dar con la yugular. Se inclinó para alimentarse, notando que algo se hinchaba bajo el pantalón del pijama. Sonrió malévolamente, abandonando el cuello.

Recostó nuevamente al chico sobre la hojarasca. Con movimientos rápidos y elegantes le quitó la ropa, separó sus fuertes piernas flectandolas un poco y se inclinó hasta lamer la suave piel de la ingle, luego de emitir un ligero gruñido de hambre perforó la carne. El moreno respondió con un hondo gemido, su erección se había desplegado completamente. El vampiro se alimentaba con avidez de la espesa y metálica sangre de su presa, acariciándole las caderas con las garras.

Los suaves labios, la húmeda lengua de la criatura sobre su piel, la sensación de sus venas al ser drenada… todo eso excitaba sobremanera al muchacho. Sus genitales clamaban poderosamente por atención. Al ver que sus necesidades eran ignoradas por el vampiro, tomó su miembro entre sus manos y se masturbó ante la imperturbable criatura. Concentrando las pocas energías que le restaban en aquél movimiento, sus suspiros apenas eran audibles. Estaba casi desfalleciente, aun así porfiaba por acabar.

El vampiro retiró los colmillos, lamiendo las gotitas oscuras que brotaron de las dos heridas. Se incorporó un momento antes que el moreno se viniera manchando sus manos, abdomen y parte del piso. Unas frías y huesudas manos cogieron la camisa que estaba sobre la loza y lo limpiaron cuidadosamente, para luego alejarse dejando a su presa encerrada en el mausoleo, debilitado pero con vida.

- ¡… rry! ¡Harry! ¿Estás bien?

Los somnolientos ojos se entreabrieron para encontrarse con unos castaños, demasiado cerca. Estaba completamente sonrojado.

- S-si, creo, al menos hasta que tus gritos me despertaron. – respondió, con la respiración aún agitada. La joven bruja se sentó a su lado en la cama.

- Nos despertaste a mis padres y a mí, nos asustamos mucho, creímos que te había pasado algo. ¿Seguro que no te duele la cicatriz

- No, Mione, debió ser una pesadilla. – aseguró, aferrándose desesperadamente a esa versión. – no te preocupes, estoy bien, vuelve a tu cama y perdóname si te asusté.

- Si, debió ser una pesadilla, te dije que no te quedaras viendo esas películas viejas. Drácula y una noche de insomnio no es una buena combinación. – replicó la chica, besándole la coronilla antes de marcharse. – buenas noches, que descanses.  
El chico le dio las buenas noches y se disculpó una vez más.  
Una vez quedó a solas nuevamente se tapó con las cobijas y se repitió como un mantra "Una pesadilla, fue solo una pesadilla".

Pero no pudo evitar descubrirse las piernas y echar un vistazo para cerciorarse.

FIN.


End file.
